Homophobia Is Gay USUK
by ListenToAutumn
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, sophomore and self-porclaimed hero, is known for his over-confident ladies-man attitude. But one day something clicks in him. He's gay. Fail Summary. USUK and other pairings. Smut and Cussing! My two favorite things!


This is an idea I got in the middle of the night, when I should have been sleeping. That is why the beginning of the story is so shitty. I was so out of it.

But whatever, my love for over-confident Alfred and tough-tsundere Arthur burns with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Beware, there is smut, and the first scene is some mild masturbation. Wow, never thought I'd put those two words together. Oh yeah, another thing, fluff? All I write is fluff.

Also, the reason why Alfred and matt are Christians are because Christianity is widely popular in America, and I was too lazy to check for Canada so I just used that too.

And I also apologize for the fact that only human names are used. I really don't get why the countries would go to school, so I used human names.

There are many pairings in this. The main one being USUK. Secondary is France-Seychelles and Canada-Ukraine. There is also Leich-Latvia Liet-Bel Russia-China Sealand-Wy GreePan Aus-Switz Austria-Hungary Prussia-Hungary Spamano GerIta and tiny bits of FRUK, US-Seychelles and France-America. Yeah, there may be more I am missing…

As for the characters in this fanfic who don't have human names, such as Belgium, Seychelles, and Liechtenstein, they are Bella, Sesel, and Lili that I got from some fans. Wy I was too lazy to make up a name so her name is Wy.

Oh and the random italic sentences are… I don't know. Narrator thoughts? America's thoughts? Uhm… Oh yeah, and frickin' wont let me do scene breaks, so I will literally have to write the word BREAK for every scene break. I swear to baby Jesus I am frustrated.

Alright. Enough overview, try to enjoy!

(start)

Alfred felt something drop in the pit of his stomach as he squeezed his length, allowing him to come into his hand, and onto the shower floor.

_Awkward teenage boys._

His barely-younger brother knocked loudly on the door, "Alfred, get out of the shower!"

He had no strength to move, as images repeated in his head.

"Seriously! Out!" Matthew repeated, stomping his foot on the ground like an upset child.

He mustered all the strength he could to turn off the water and slug out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." His younger brother scoffed.

"Y'know, you're a real asshole at home, but at school you play all innocent and cute, knock it off. I like the quiet, unnoticed, school you." Alfred lightly punched his weak brother in the arm. Matthew slapped back, immediately bolting to the bathroom and locking the door so that his older brother couldn't fight back.

Alfred trudged to his room, lying in his bed, tired, hungry, scared. He pulled the covers over his head.

"Al?" Matthew knocked on the door, "You didn't even try to hit me. Are you feeling alright?" Matthew entered his room.

Alfred grumbled from under the sheets.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"That stupid dance thing this Friday. Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Bella going with?" Alfred named the first girl he could think of, despite her being a year-older-junior girl.

"I think she's single. But she's trying to go from Antonio or Lovino. Too bad for her, they're gay." He almost spat in disgust.

"Y-You hate gays?" Alfred felt sharp pains in his stomach.

"Duh, Alfred. You do too," Matthew stood.

Alfred laughed, "Yeah, it's an abomination. Our school though… It's pretty gay."

Matthew shrugged, "Yeah, I know. But it's a good school, and it'll get us good jobs in the future. Besides, there are some cute girls, like Kat." Matt smiled, "I'm going to shower now. Goodnight Al, feel better.

Alfred turned in his body, warming up under the covers, getting a comfortable position to sleep in. He tried to crack a smile, but it seemed relentless as he sighed, "I think I'm gay."

(break)

The next morning Alfred drove his brother and himself to their prestigious school. Matthew looked like he was going to explode as he chanted, "Hurry please!"

"Alright, alright… What're you in such a hurry for anyway?" Alfred laughed.

"Kat, it's our second year anniversary. I wanna give her a kiss and-"

"Alright, we're here. No need to worry little bro." Alfred stared, but Matt burst out of the car and ran towards Katyusha's locker.

Alfred got out of his truck and walked out of the parking lot. From the corner of his eye he saw Feliciano and Ludwig exchange in a short, sweet kiss.

He didn't get it.

So many happy couples, happy _gay_ couples.

He put his hand to his forehead and sighed, "Not gay. Guys are not sexy like girls are."

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and spied his friend Kiku walking. Alfred caught up to Kiku cheering, "Yo! Kiku!"

"Oh, hello Alfred-san." Kiku bowed, "How are you?"

"Great, hey man, who are you going to the dance-thing with?"

A sudden shock spread over Kiku's face, "What? I'm flattered Alfred-san but…"

"Oh, gross! No! You have someone, right?"

He nodded, "Heracles."

"A-A guy?"

Kiku nodded, "Why?" The bell rang so they walk toward their shared first period, graphic design.

"Don't you just find it a little strange that straight is the minority here?"

He shrugged a small amount, "Does it really matter? It is just who you're attracted to. You're still the same person, just other interests in people you want to be with. What's wrong with liking someone?"

He stopped in the hall, Kiku looked back.

"I- I gotta go. I'll see you later, tell the teacher I was sick." Alfred held his stomach and ran to the bathroom.

.

He looked at himself in the mirror, splashing water in his face, "I'm the man, what's wrong with me?"

"What is the matter mon-cher?" A man behind him asked, "There could be absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"Do I know you dude?" Alfred watched the long-curled blonde gently glide around him with hungry eyes.

"You don't? I am Francis."

"Bonnefoy? I know you! You were like, school man-whore in middle school! Yeah, dude! You have a reputation! You're famous! Is it true you have herpes?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "And you are Alfred, no?" Alfred nodded in response. "I know much about you too, Alfred," he purred, "good little Christian boy."

Alfred was confused by the statement, "You know about me? Well, yeah, you should. I'm awesome."

"Yes, much confidence, and muscle, and appetite. You're quite a ladies man, no?"

He laughed a little, trying not to frown, "Yeah, ladies love me."

"And the men, no?" he smirked.

Alfred went pale in the face, "Wh…" As Francis locked lips with Alfred.

Alfred pushed him off, "Sick!"

Francois laughed, "What is so sick about love Mon Ami?"

"No! Not this! I'm going to get herpes!"

Francois gasped and slapped him, "I can tell everyone we kissed you little ass! What would Matthew think?"

"I'd just deny it!"

"You like men, my friend."

"God no!"

"Whatever you say Mon Cher." Francis patted Alfred's back, "think about my touch." Francis left, and Alfred began to rinse his mouth thoroughly in the bathroom sink. After almost 10 minutes of doing so, he went to the nurse and went home.

(break)

Alfred sat in hid bed, fevering and breathing heavily, he gagged and held his stomach.

He looked in the mirror chanting, "I'm not gay. That is an abomination. Francois kissed you, and even so, Francois looks like a chick. You know who's hot? Olivia Wilde, Mila Kunis, Megan Fox. Yeah, they're hot, you're straight, the ladies man. Chicks love you."

Then it popped in head, that beautiful junior.

_What was his name?_

_Oh yeah, Arthur Kirkland._

Changing near him in the locker room. That slim, pale body of his, folding clothes after he took them off, _so hot_. And every once in awhile he'd catch Alfred glancing at him and belt out an accented, "Wot?"

Alfred was aroused.

_He could imagine Arthur's thin frame under his arms in a sweet embrace, followed by a kiss, followed by the tugging of clothing, followed by-_

_Shit! No!_

_Youarenotgay. Youarenotgay. Youarenotgay._

_Olivia Wilde, in the shower. _

_Legs moved in soapy water as the smirking face from a familiar blonde haired, bushy eyed Brit beckoned him to come closer._

_Just a normal fantasy. _

He could feel his forehead already burning with embarrassment as if everyone in the world could hear his thoughts. He realized a tent grew in his boxers when he looked at his reflection. He ran to his door and locked it. He sat on his bed in frustration, holding his head. But then he realized, heroes don't cry, so he sat up and huffed, "I'm not gay," then sighed, "Am I?"

He pumped lotion into his hand, took care of his problem, and fell asleep like a true American.

(break)

The next morning Alfred went to school and everything seemed fine, he felt like himself again.

During third period he really had to pee, so he was excused.

He made it to the urinal and almost moaned in pleasure from being able to stop holding it. In the middle of his piss, a boy walked into the bathroom. "Hello," he said, pulling out a carton of cigarettes from behind his school uniform sweater.

Alfred coughed awkwardly as he flushed the urinal and pulled up his pants, "Why would you talk to someone in the middle of their piss?" Alfred begun washing his hands as the guy lit the smoke, "Seriously, you wanna give me cancer?" He coughed, finally facing the smoker.

"Hey, you're that sophomore that keeps eyeing me in gym! Alfred, right?" He gave a half-assed smile and blew smoke out his nose.

"I… I don't look at you in gym!"

"Alright, fine, ya' don't. Not like I want ya' to anyways." He tried to laugh.

"You can't even pretend like you don't want the gorgeous eyes lookin' at you. Sorry, I'm not interested in guys, let alone you."

"Oh like you don't!" Arthur spat, "I know you and the frog kissed, and I apologize, you don't eye me in gym, you eye me before gym!"

"How do you know my name, Arthur?" Alfred quickly changed the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing love." Arthur grabbed Alfred's tie, pulling the larger blonde forward. "It's sad that someone smaller than you is more powerful."

The statement infuriated Alfred, slamming Arthur's small body into the stall against the wall. His head hit the wall tile with a loud _clank!_ and the 'hero' seemed proud. The smaller, older teen grabbed a handful of Alfred's hair and pulled back, "You're an arse. Now, I can do one of three things. Push your head in that toilet until no more bubble come up, kiss ya' better then the frog ever could, or let cha' go, no harm done."

"You'll let me go, cause you know what's good for you."

Arthur leaned in to kiss Alfred, but instead of locking lips with the oh-so-ready American, he spit in his mouth and sneered, "Get the fuck out of here you fat yankee!"

Alfred was pushed out, coughing and wanting a kiss.

Later that day Alfred and Matthew were waking to the car to return home. Alfred had knots in his stomach when he saw Arthur get into his beautiful Rolls Royce. Francis blew him and kiss and helped his girlfriend, Sesel, into his Bugatti.

Alfred chucked when Arthur flipped off the Frenchman.

"How's Kat?" Alfred asked as he and his little brother got into the car.

"She's good," he blushed a deep pink, "She's good."

He patted his brother's back and pulled away from the school.

At home, Alfred admitted his problem to his friends Kiku over the phone. He isolated himself in his room and called the older Japanese man.

"Hello Alfred-san." Kiku answered.

"Yo, sup Kiku?"

"I'm doing homework Alfred, what is it you need?" Kiku knew Alfred never called just to talk.

"I'm gay."

The line was dead for a moment as Kiku thought of a reply, "Wonderful?"

"No! How do I cure myself?"

"Cure? Alfred-san, I know you're ignorant, but this ridiculous! One doesn't cure themselves, they some to terms! How did you figure this out?"

"Arthur, the junior."

"Yes, Arthur is a good friend of mine."

"Cool story bro, I hate him."

"Which really means you don't?"

"Right, we had an encounter in the bathroom today, I thought he was gonna kiss me, but he didn't. I can't- I can't stop thinking about him."

"Alfred, do you even know Arthur?"

He shook his head, "I remember when I was in seventh grade I pantsed him in the hallway. Cause his brother told me it would be funny. And I thought so too. And now we have gym together and," he inhaled, "he totally watches me change."

"You can see him doing it? He said he was discreet about it."

Alfred chuckled, surprised that he was right, "Well, who could ignore my body?"

Kiku ignored the ignorant statement, "What I think you should do is tell people, be open. And inform your brother."

"NO!"

"Really, listen to me."

"Dude, that'll never work, I'll think of something."

"He likes-"

"Bye Kiku."

"But Kirkland-San-," _click_. Alfred hung up. He felt as if he couldn't get around that. Kiku's idea wasn't useable and he knew he couldn't pretend forever. His phone vibrated, a text from Kiku saying **Sir Kirkland likes men. Confident men.** Alfred knew his brother would be afraid of a homosexual Alfred, maybe. But he may gain a boyfriend. _He didn't think it was worth it._

_Was it?_

(break)

Alfred continued school as himself. Or as people thought of him. He stayed away from anyone who suspected his secret and hit on as much girls as he could. It got him death threats from Vash, Gilbert, and Roderich as well as a frying pan to the back of the head.

Kiku just watched as Alfred lied to himself again and again.

Finally, it was embarrassing.

Kiku pulled Alfred aside, into the men's room, "You're lying to everyone and yourself! It's ridiculous!" Kiku yelled.

"What're you talking about?"

"The constant flirting with girls in school! Alfred-san, it is sad!" he paused, "You of all people shouldn't care what people think! You have enough confidence for three lifetimes!"

Alfred took the words in, "I am pretty awesome, and if I'm on the guys market I'll be attacked by a number of dudes who are just dying to be with me, and new girls who think it's cute that I am… Yeah, but…" Alfred was interrupted by Roderich and Gilbert screaming at each other in the halls.

In German.

It sounded like hisses and spits, all infuriated yells until Elizaveta, confused from the language change, hit her frying pan against the wall, yelling a bit in Hungarian then realizing she needed to speak a common language. In English she yelled, "Shut up! The both of you! Gilbert, stay away from my Roderich!"

Gilbert laughed, "Your Roderich? I'd like to see you do something Veta!" he laughed his great laugh before patting Roderich's shoulder, and running for dear life in fear of getting beaten to death by Elizaveta.

Alfred laughed at the fact that a senior boy and a junior boy were so scared and could be pushed around by someone as graceful as she. Alfred was bored of the topic of romance and violence and realized he was thirsty.

He went to the lunchroom and grabbed a Coca-Cola, getting in line were freshman Ravis and his crush Lili, trying to pay for snacks for the both of them.

"Hey Ravis!" Alfred cheerfully smiled.

Ravis turned, trembling, "Oh, hello Alfred." He was relived it wasn't Ivan.

"How're you doing?" Alfred smiled, it didn't occur to him that Ravis might want to be alone with Lili.

"Good, but apparently first year is always fun. Oh hi Peter!" Ravis acknowledged Peter catching his breath behind Alfred.

"Lili, Ravis, hurry! Gilbert and Roderich… Fighting… Eliza… Veta's gonna kill him." He panted in his British accent, "C'mon!" Peter and Ravis ran.

"Oh dear," Lili squeaked, running after the other freshmen.

Behind him, he heard another British accent, "Peter! Don't go out," and then sighed. Peter was long gone.

Alfred refused to look at Arthur behind him at risk of getting in another, more public, fight. He went to the cashier and put down his glass bottle of coke.

As the cashier rung him up, he felt around his pockets for his walled, "Shit, my wallet's in my truck," he cursed aloud. The cashier stared at him.

"I'll spot you a few dollars," Arthur said, paying for his drink, "it doesn't mean I like you though." He paid for his tea, Alfred waited for him saying, "A coke doesn't pay for spitting ash into my mouth."

They walked to a table together, Arthur rolled his eyes, "Spitting in my mouth doesn't cover for hitting my head against the wall," he blew on his hot tea, Alfred watching the Brit's pursed lips, Arthur finished his idea, "Nor does it cover for you watching me undress."

"I didn't watch you change!" Alfred opened the coke. The table went silent as both the blondes looked at each other, then the table in front of them.

Sitting at the table was Antonio and Lovino. Antonio's hands were on Lovino's cheeks squishing them together. Lovino pushed his hands off him, and yelled, "Bastard!"

"But Lovi, you're so cute. You're cheeks are so plump and round," the Spaniard grinned and laughed, "and the ones on your face are cute too!"

Lovino instantly went red, pushing his older boyfriend off the bench. Antonio smiled, "I love you Lovi."

Lovino changed his expression from anger to surprise, and locked lips with the Spaniard, Alfred and Arthur watched in silence.

"Why are you even sitting here?" Alfred broke the silence.

"Well," Arthur paused slightly, "You have nobody to sit with."

"Kiku's over there," he pointed, "Ivan, Toris and Natalia are over there," he pointed, "Matt and Kat are over there," he pointed a last time, "I have options. You don't have to sit with me." Alfred shrugged, drinking more of his coke.

"First off, Kiku is my friend, not yours," Alfred rolled his eyes and laughed at the statement, Arthur continued, "And second, I spat in your mouth, so I'll stick around."

"It's cool."

"No, I insist."

Alfred smiled devilishly, "Oh don't worry," he watched Arthur take a drink of his tea, "There's no shame in being attracted to someone as hot and heroic as me."

Arthur coughed, choking oh his extremely hot tea, spitting it all over Alfred.

Arthur's entire body burned hot, he was immediately overrun with the urge to slap him, and to kiss him. He pulled the tea covered American into the hall by his tie, choking him. As Alfred tried to loosen his tie and regain air, but not hurt the small Brit. Arthur scolded him, "First, it's 'as heroic as I' if that statement were true! Which leads me to my next point, you're not heroic, nor are you hot, and to parade the school with such confidence-"

Arthur's rant (that or the lack of air) made Alfred zone out and he remembered what Kiku said.

_He likes confident men._

_Who was more confident than Alfred?_

Alfred gasped for a last breath before plunging his lips onto Arthur's. Arthur surely let go of his tie as wide green eyes fluttered shut. Arthur connected his hands behind Alfred's neck as Alfred realized what he was doing. He stopped without it going any deeper than an open mouthed kiss. Arthur noticed the stop and paused, breaking all connection and instead looking into Alfred's blue eyes.

Alfred paused, "I…"

"I suppose you're going to say you didn't mean to do that, idiot." Arthur swallowed and ran away.

Alfred watched as Arthur dramatically ran away, disappearing down the hallways. The American grumbled, "I was gonna say I'm gay, but that works too."

The only reply was a small cough at the other end of the hall.

Her eyes wide and surprised.

Katyusha.

His brother's girlfriend.

"Katyusha, don't tell Matt, please? Please!" Alfred ran to her.

"What was that?" she asked.

Alfred shrugged, "I'm gay for Arthur Kirkland?" It felt good to say it.

She laughed, "No, I can see that. But why did you just let him go." She tilted her head.

"Wait, you're alright with it?" Alfred looked into her blue-green eyes.

"It's not hard to tell, especially with me. I have _these_," she grabbed her own breasts.

"Hell yeah you do." Alfred laughed.

"And yet you look me in the eye," she continued, "Alfred, why does sexuality matter so much to you and Mattvey?"

He shrugged, "I guess being raised where it's an abomination is a part of it. And Matt's always one for following the rules, I formed my own opinion after awhile," Alfred sighed.

"He did too."

"What?"

"Nothing, just, go on."

Alfred shot her a confused look, "Matt follows the rules so much he goes unnoticed I guess, but even Christians believe who you love is not a choice," he smiled proudly, "I'm just afraid to come out to him, cause he won't see me as a normal brother anymore. In his eyes, gay is wrong." He shrugged.

"Mattvey also believes that love is love and your sexuality is as much choice as your skin color. He just wants to be cool for you."

Alfred paused.

Katyusha smirked, "How about you tell Arthur. He'd love if you ran after him. It's romantic."

He really couldn't do it, it was easier said then done.

The bell rang, _too bad Alfred_.

(break)

Alfred looked in the mirror, tightening and loosening his bowtie He looked great, and he knew he did, but he still felt uncomfortable in the suit. Matt left his room in a white suit, asking his brother, "How do I look?"

"Good Matt. You look great," he smiled, "I have to tell you something."

Matthew looked at Alfred with a smiling face, "What is it Al?"

Before Alfred could speak, Matthew's phone rang. He answered.

Alfred mouthed, "Meet you there," and Matt nodded.

Before leaving he looked in the shiny red paint to his Chevy. The navy blue suit looked great on him, but he still had an odd feeling.

What was this feeling?

Nervousness.

He was going to do it.

Alfred arrived at the dance, parking his car under the only broken object at the school, a flickering light in the parking lot, close enough to the school. He was too lazy to walk too far. He came in to see a great hall full of food, people and couples dancing.

Roderich and Elizaveta were ballroom dancing like a happily married couple, Francis was spinning and dipping Sesel, Feliciano was attempting to make Ludwig come out of his shell, pulling him to the dance floor, and Antonio was throwing Lovino around happily and laughing. Others were awkwardly against the wall.

Like Arthur, talking to his younger brother Peter.

"Peter, listen to me. I know you asked to be friends and she declined, but the two of you _are_ friends. And sometimes people pick on the ones they like most to get under their skin. It just tries to make the crush less obvious."

"But she might say no Arthur."

"Peter, if she says no, I'll do your homework for the rest of your freshman year. Now go, before I make you dance with me you brat." Arthur patted Peter's back.

Peter looked back, smiling, "Jerk."

Alfred leaned against the wall, somewhat close to Arthur. He watched Ravis bravely ask Lili to dance in front of her over-protective brother, Vash. Vash looked at Ravis and Okayed him. Grateful, Lili kissed her brother's cheek and ran to dance with Ravis.

Peter approached the girl whose name was Wy, and before he could say anything, she dragged him to the dance floor. Bella was chatting with Gilbert who laughed in her face and walked away. Somehow, he still had a positive reputation as the king.

_Damn seniors._

Yao, another senior, talked happily with Ivan, a junior, somehow unafraid of Natalia's death stares. Alfred sighed and looked towards Arthur, but was poked by Sesel.

"Hi Alfred," she said.

"Hi Sesel, you look beautiful tonight." Alfred smiled.

She blushed, playing with her black pigtails, "When did you arrive?"

"Just a second ago, and you?"

"Maybe a half an hour ago. Francis and I had a nice dance, but now he's dancing with Arthur," she complained, "He always does things like this."

Alfred watched Francis dance with Arthur, passing the other dancers with ease and grace as more couples, Natalia and Toris, and Katyusha and Matt, added to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance with me Alfred?" Sesel smiled.

Alfred swallowed, having no interest in the freshman that obviously had a crush on him, he came up with an excuse, "I can't. I am an awful dancer."

"You're a great dancer." Sesel shot him an annoyed look.

Alfred saw Francis kiss Arthur's cheek, "You're right, I am, but I still can't."

"Why not?" Sesel pouted.

"I'm gay," Alfred smiled in response, marching to Arthur and Francois, and pushing the Frenchman away from the Englishman.

_His Englishman._

Gaining everyone's attention, he dipped Arthur and kissed him. The kiss was only mere seconds but lasted a lifetime to everyone watching, and was too short for the two blondes. Alfred, after kissing Arthur said, "Yesterday, I was going to tell you I was gay."

"You taste like oil and breath mints," Arthur laughed, "There's no way in hell you aren't gay."

Gilbert got a boost of confidence from Alfred's and pounced at Elizaveta, kissing her. "I love you," he confessed.

"How dare you!" Roderich yelled, as another German-tongued fight ensued.

Arthur pulled Alfred outside and kissed him, "That was bloody fucking brave. Now you could've just asked me to dance."

"But that's easy, and I didn't think you wanted to talk to me anymore, even though you can't resist."

"So kissing me in front of at least half the school works?"

"Yes," Alfred was proud of himself.

"Unbelievable," Arthur exhaled, kissing Alfred. For a moment it was a fight for dominance, who could lead in the kiss and who is kissed, but Arthur gave up easily, allowing Alfred to explore his new partner's mouth. Eventually, Alfred was pushing Arthur against his truck, feeling excitement tingle throughout his body. Arthur broke the kiss and exhaled, "Is this your truck?" He attempted at a sexy, husky voice.

Alfred nodded.

"I'd like to see the cabin," Arthur nibbled at Alfred's ear.

"I'd like you to see the back," he jumped into the bed of the fairly new truck's trunk and pulled Arthur in with him.

"The- The trunk? It's so open though!" Arthur stammered as his neck was being kissed. Alfred tugged at the other's jacket, removing it.

"Nobody's coming out Artie," Alfred curled his lips into a smile on the skin above Arthur's Adam's apple, the moving away to kiss his lips quickly.

"Well, I supposed, but what if they do?" Arthur stuttered, looking at the other man's handsome smile. He automatically gave in, "Damn you're handsome."

Alfred saw light leak from indoors to the darkness outside. With quick reflexes he pulled Arthur and himself down, the peeked at who was coming.

Antonio and Lovino, already tugging at clothes, were heading to Lovino's Ferrari. As soon as the two heard the loud purr of the beautiful car's engine, they both sat up.

"Maybe they have the right idea. We should go to my place." Arthur nerved.

"Don't worry, plus, don't you have to take your little brother home?"

"Shit." Arthur cursed, being kissed again. He gave in, allowing him to be kissed and continued what was started. He removed Alfred's bowtie and coat. Stumbling fingers went over each button until a muscular, tan chest was revealed to him. He kissed the middle of his chest, down to right above his belly button. Butterfly kisses moved across Alfred's chest, he giggled as Arthur's eyelashes (and eyebrows) tickled his skin. "Arthur," Alfred watched the older man kept kissing his torso.

"Arthur."

"What is it poppet?" His stain glass green eyes looked into Alfred's sky blue ones. Poppet. Alfred felt a familiar tightness in his pants, "S-Say that again."

"What?" Arthur straddled himself on Alfred's chest, "You like when I say poppet?" He whispered in the American's ear.

Alfred responded by knocking Arthur over and straddling him. He kissed him longingly and after he broke the kiss, he laced fingers between the buttons of his shirt and ripped it open, breaking some buttons off.

"That was a rental!" Arthur exclaimed, annoyed.

Alfred laughed, "I'll pay for it, calm down."

"It'll be humiliating to bring it in!"

"It's humiliating to get laid?" Alfred smiled, putting his hands on Arthur's chest. Arthur didn't answer as Alfred slid his own open-chested shirt off his shoulders, "I've always wanted to put my hands on your chest."

"My chest?" Arthur asked, growing a little blushy.

Alfred nodded, smiling happily.

"Why on my chest?"

Alfred shrugged, "The first time I saw you, you were shirtless, and well, you're hot. And anyways why- Shit!" Alfred dropped down, bringing his bare chest to Arthur's, and his face hovering over his.

Alfred breathed in Arthur's face, "Someone's out."

They saw Feliciano being carried by Ludwig, talking his ear off. Ludwig laid him in the back of his car. The engine coughed as they drove away.

"Is everyone having sex tonight?" Arthur laughed, though looking annoyed.

"Is something wrong?"

Arthur replied with a kiss to Alfred's jaw. Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur, who went read and muttered, "Idiot," in return. Alfred began to kiss his neck, moving down to his collar, nipping and sucking at the bone that was obviously under the skin. Arthur's pale skin began to cover in goose bumps. Alfred moved his lips lover and lower until his lips were cradled around one of Arthur's nipples.

"Ah!" Arthur cursed as a tongue grazed over the ever-sensitive skin. Meaningless curses and his name spat out of Arthur's mouth as Alfred softly nipped at the skin. Alfred wasn't even sure why he was doing that; he just knew he's always wanted to it.

Once both nipples were teased red and hard, Alfred took another dive at Arthur's lips. Arthur instantly gave in, he liked the stronger man in lead. Arthur slipped his hands to Alfred's pants, breaking the button accidentally. Alfred replied, "Hey, those are actually my pants."

"Oh hush, I'll sew the button back on." He pushed Alfred's pants down.

"You sew? Damn that's hot Arthur." Alfred joked.

"Oh shut it," Arthur slid off his own pants with ease.

Alfred kissed Arthur again, but Arthur broke the kiss with fingers.

Alfred looked at him confused.

Arthur rolled his eyes in response, "Just suck."

Alfred laughed and eagerly responded, "Alright!" He took Arthur's three fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around each finger, coating them in saliva.

"Thank you," Arthur replied, beginning to pull down his briefs.

"You're welcome, but what was that for?" Alfred looked at Arthur's dark shrouded face, as he grunted. Alfred's terrible vision focused at Arthur who was biting his lower lip, one hand hiding behind him and-

_Oh god, what was he doing?_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alfred blatantly asked.

"R-Readying myself for you," Arthur's free hand caressed Alfred's cheek. Then suddenly his entire body tensed and he gasped, clutching Alfred's soft cheek.

"Ow?" Alfred responded as Arthur slid his fingers out of his own body, wiping them off on his boxers.

Alfred laughed, still confused, as Arthur fully removed his boxers, "Can we fuck now pop-"

"Please don't say that anymore, I'm going to like, jiz-"

"What, you mean poppet?" Arthur grinned, knowing it turned him on.

Alfred took off the remainder of his clothes, being socks and boxers, and kissed Arthur. The kissing led to Arthur wrapping his legs around Alfred's waist, making Alfred push himself in. Arthur bit his lower lip as pain ran up his spine, he tightened his eyes shut, making sure no tears slipped out.

"Arthur?" Alfred breathed, "You alright?"

He opened his eyes, hissing, "I'm fine, yes. It just hurts a little is all."

Alfred could already feel himself burning up, and Arthur was biting hit lower lip in pain. Alfred moved slowly, stretching the older, smaller boy out. Arthur tensed first, then relaxed.

Still in pain, Arthur clawed onto Alfred's shoulder, clenching his body around Alfred. In response Alfred let out a low moan, pushing himself further. Alfred realized he wasn't only in it for himself, but he wanted to pleasure the smaller man too. He wanted to see Arthur's face in pure euphoria.

After a small about of time, and stretching, Arthur could no longer feel as much pain, but instead him melting over Alfred, beginning to grunt out things like, "Alfred, faster."

"What Arthur?" Alfred teased, moving his hips slowly, sliding out, then gently pushing in.

His face scrunched up, yelling, "Faster Alfred!"

Alfred evened his thrusts, moving at an increasing speed. Arthur threw his head back in pure pleasure, bellowing out a low, "Alfred, aah!"

Alfred slid fingers down Arthur's member, slowly, sending more low, sexy groans out of his mouth.

And then a scream.

Arthur was digging his fingernails into Alfred's shoulders, clawing harshly at the skin, demanding like an excited child (which was unlike him), "Do that again!"

Proud of himself, Alfred trusted roughly into the small Brit.

Arthur screamed again, clenching his muscles tight and finishing on Alfred's and his own chest. Alfred was pushed over the proverbial edge when he heard Arthur's finishing moans and screams of his name, and just screams in general, watching the smaller man shake as he did so. He released inside the Brit, hearing a small, covered moan from him.

Alfred really wanted to fall on top of Arthur, but in fear of crushing him, he rolled to his side.

The panting silence was broken by (of course) Alfred, who smiled, "You're sweaty," he kissed his cheek, "And taste like salt."

"That is probably the most unromantic thing someone could say after making love," Arthur sneered.

"No, I think," Alfred changed his voice to that of a deep voiced southerner, "'I gotta take a dump' is." He chuckled, and Arthur actually joined.

"I supposed you're correct." Arthur smiled, "You're funny Alfred."

"You bet your beautiful ass I am," Alfred beamed, pecking the Brit's lips, "How're we gonna clean up this mess?"

"Good question love," Arthur laughed a little, "But maybe… Could we figure that out in a couple of minutes?" He asked, scooting closer to the American, nuzzling his neck

"Sounds like a plan," Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, cuddling him close.

(break)

They finally figured out a way to clean themselves up, and get dressed. Arthur wearing Alfred's button up (due to his being broken), his own slacks and shoes, and his hair messy and drenched in cold sweat. Alfred had no choice but to but on his slacks that were falling off his body (from the broken button), his bomber jacket and his glasses, smudged and fogged.

Nobody seemed to notice when they walked in.

But everything sure as hell was different.

Elizaveta was leading, ballroom dancing with Gilbert, who was smiling and seeming to have the time of his life. Vash approached a steaming Roderich and asked him to dance. As Vash was distracted, Ravis snuck a quick kiss from Lili, which encouraged Wy to kiss Peter's cheek. Happy, Peter accidentally bumped into Toris, who pushed forward, accidentally kissing Natalia. Before Natalia could punch Toris in the face, Ivan held her back. Yao smiled at Ivan's bravery, but was interrupted by Yong, complaining about his brother groping him. Kiku rolled his eyes at distant family as he woke up Heracles with a pat to the head. Heracles woke up with a bit of a jump, startling Kiku who bumped into Matthew. Matthew fell, hands first onto Katyusha, full on gabbing her breasts. Francis laughed and whispered something in his two-year-younger girlfriend's ear. Sesel slapped Francois, and the slap craned Francis' neck towards the couple that just walked in.

Arthur and Alfred.

Francis somehow got the chaos' attention toward the new couple, teasing, "Look who's alright after all the screaming!"

Arthur rolled up his sleeves and tucked in the obviously too big shirt, which Alfred thought was extremely attractive.

"It's really hot in here," Arthur whispered, eyes on them.

Alfred nodded, then cheered, "It's cause we're attractive. How's it hangin'?" He shouted to everyone.

Everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing after Alfred broke the silence. Arthur rolled his eyes as Francis approached, "Arthur was good in bed, no?"

Alfred laughed, "You smell like too much cologne."

"You smell like sweat and, uhm," he grinned perversely.

Does that even have a smell?

"Alfred is amazing, just because you're alone right now because Sesel thought about what a douche you are, doesn't mean that you can ruin another couple's nice time. Run along Francois."

Francis stared at Arthur and said, "Sesel will be back for more." He turned away laughing.

"Wanna dance Arthur?" Alfred smiled. Arthur nodded, walking with an awkward limp towards the dance floor.

They were both exhausted.

Their dance was nothing, not a waltz, nor ballroom, pretty much just a swayed hug, Alfred cupped Arthur's face, "So we're a couple now, right?"

"I think you established that when you kissed me in front of everyone."

Alfred smiled like a cheerful young boy, "Sweet, cause that was awesome. And I can watch you change without looking like a weirdo.

Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder, letting out a long, sarcastic sigh, "Lovely."

(Fin)


End file.
